You matter to me
by Love-2-Read46831910
Summary: Harry is the only thing that matters to Draco, but hes the only thing that concerns him,
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

I like to observe certain things, things that matter to me, things that make me concerned and at the moment all that matters to me to me is Harry, and his boyfriend Ron is what's concerning me, majorly. He always seems to close to Harry, glaring at anyone who comes remotely anywhere near him, even Hermione. Something else that concerns me is the way Harry will always screw his face up as if he is in pain or how he will flinch is someone touches his in a certain area. As I said I like to observe things, things that matter, things that concern me, and Harry is exactly that, the reason why is simple, I'm in love with him.


	2. you matter to me chpater one

chapter one.  
>I wake up shaking like I do ever night with fallen tears still on my checks, still scared from the awful dream I always have i cant stop it, and all I can do is watch as the boy I love is bashed, listen to him scream in pain, and I can't make the cries stop, I can't save him and that's the worst thing of all.<p>

I managed to calmed down before the others woke up, dressing quickly and rushing to the great hall for breakfast. As soon as I see him, I thank any god that will listen that Ron hasn't given me any major evidenced that could prove me right, all I see is the same miserable face that I see every day, all I can think of is how much I want to wipe that look off his face and see his brilliant smile, and never let it fade.

It seems that everything is "normal" until i heard Ron yell out to Harry "STOP BEING SUCH AND IDIOT" no one paid much attention, Ron normally yells a lot, but what surprised me was that Harry mumbled something then got up and walked away from the table, forgetting his books and bag, which Hermione gathered up and placed with her own, Ron stood up and followed him, no one watched as Harry's upset face turned to terrified instantly, he was now almost running out of the great hall, Ron looked pissed off and speed up to. Millions of thoughts went thru my head, i dropped my knife grabbed my stuff, (just to make sure it looked like i was going to class), following them as fast as I could.

As soon I founded them I wish I hadn't, if i hadn't been so angry I would have cried, Harry was on the ground curled up, crying as Ron kicked him in the stomach over and over again, yelling "YOUR FUCKING STUPID, YOU CAN'T EVE NN STAY QUIET", Harry yelled out in pain and that's all it took, i grabbed Ron shoulder, and pulled him around to face me, I could help myself i punched him in the face, until he feel to the ground, then with words full of hate I said "never, ever touch him again". I notice the heavy breathing of Harry, i looked up from Ron, "Harry", then he stood up fast and ran, before i could stop him, he was gone.


	3. you matter to me chapter two

Chapter 2

I miss every class searching for him, I started to pace back and forth, silently wishing I could find him, completely forgetting where I was, until the large doors appeared, I slowly opening the doors and walking in, making sure no one could hear me, I could hear this cries. I found him, cured up in a corner, his beautiful face pressed into his knees, shaking. I kneeled down next to him, I placed my hand on his knee and whispered "Harry" he didn't move but he stop shaking, I moved my hand to his hand, "Harry please look at me" I all but begged, "please" I whispered, I looked at my feet, I hated seeing him like this, there is no way in the world he deserved this.

I still couldn't bring myself to look up, I could feel tears running down my check, "Dr...Draco" Harry whispered, my head shoot up, he frowned, slowly he raised his hand and wiped away my tears, I smiled softly, he slowly dropped his hand, and placed it back on his knee, I couldn't help it, I placed my hand on his, he half smiled. We sat like the for an hour, but it felt like a life time.

I looked around properly for the first time, it appeared that Harry had made himself his own "little house". "Harry, let's go sit on the bed, it got to be more comfortable then the floor, he nodded but didn't move, I held out my hands "come on" he held onto my hands and I helped him up. Once on the bed, he curled up against me. he started to cry again "what's wrong, nothing is going to get you, never again" he looked up at me "but I'm scared" I pressed my forehead against his, "I promise you, nothing is going to get you, not Ron, nobody, anything, never again", He smiled at me "can I tell you a secret" he asked, I nodded waiting for his to proceed, smiling , "I think it's the major thing that makes Ron angry, even thought I haven't told anyone, but, but"

"I love you Draco, I have for a while", I smiled "but I know, I'm being stupid, and I probably don't matter bu.." I cut in before he could say anything else, "I love you to Harry, and you matter to me, you are the most important thing to me". He smiled I laid back on the bed, he did to, placing his head on my chest, and I said as he was falling asleep" You matter to me"

_()()*()()()()()()++++++++_

ok there is the first couple stories tell me what you think.


	4. you matter to me chapter 3

Chapter 3

I didn't have the dream, but I woke to something a lot worse, Harry was crying against my chest, i wrapped my arms around him, whispering "it's ok, nothing will ever hurt you again, I promise", I ran my hand thru his hair, for a moment I thought he didn't believe me, but then he sat up, looked at me and whispered "you promise", I smiled and pulled him into my arms "promise".

we laid there for a while, he was drawing patterns on my shirt with his finger, then he sat up suddenly, and looked at me, sitting up "Harry what's wrong", he looked nervous "umm... nothing it's just" then he kissed me, just a small peck on my lips, but it was the single best thing that has ever happened in my life, I kissed him back, and we just sat there smiling at each other, he leaned back in, this time the kiss was different, he opened his mouth, and forced mine open, it was nothing like our first kisses, his tongue slid across mine, it was amazing, we broke apart panting, I couldn't stop smiling, and I was so happy to see the beautiful smile that I have been waiting to see for a long time, he look even more stunning with he smiled.

We laid peacefully, then he asked the one question I'd been thinking of, "what am I going to do, I can't go back to Ron, not now I have you, but he will be in the dorm room" he started to breath heavy and fast, I sat up fast "Harry look at me", he didn't look at me, "please" I asked, this time he looked up, he had a tear running down his check, I wiped it away and continued "one, you will always have me, two we can get you your own room", " but you won't be there, I don't want to be alone", I smiled "I will always be with you, I promise and it won't be just your room, it will be ours" he showed me the brilliant smiled. Everything is going to be good from here on out i thought to myself.

When Harry was ready, we left the room or requirement, and started to walk hand in hand to the professor Dumbledore's office, when we were cut off by Ron, oh great I thought to myself, Harry grip on my hand tightened "what the hell do you think you are doing" Ron said glaring at the scared boy  
>"leave him alone" I warned, I promised nothing would never hurt the one I loved, and I will always keep that promise, always, he laughed "oh yeah, what are you going to do Malfoy" I glared at him, he got angry and kicked me in the knee and fell towards the ground a bit, as I feel I let go of Harry hand, Ron smiled, (not even noticing the ground and a very angry and shocked looking Hermione)"now, come with me" he said looking at Harry, he shook his head "no" "NOW" Ron Yelled, Harry shock his head, It was good timing that I got feeling in my knee just as Ron was about to hit harry, but I was fast then him, I took hold of his fist "DON'T YOU DARE" I yelled, I kicked him in the shins and punched him in the eye, he fell to the ground, I didn't even care, I held Harry's hand "love are you ok" he nodded, I pulled him into my arms and whispered "I'm so sorry, i almost broke up promise", he looked up "It's ok Dray" and kissed me softly on the lips, I heard peoples aww's, but then all I heard was Ron yelling "your cheating on me with him" Harry froze, I turned around to see Ron about to hit me, but he fell to ground before he had the chance, "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY LITTLE BROTHER" Hermione screamed at him, he was frozen from the spell see used, she ran to Harry, "Harry are you ok, I'm so sorry, I should have noticed earlier, I'm so sorry" she spoke so quickly, he smiled "it's ok"<p>

Everyone was staring to Rom when Professor Snape should up, he first looked at Ron the ,me Harry and Hermione, who were in the center of the crowd, "what happened here" all of a sudden Blaise , yelled out "it wasn't their fault Ron tried to attack them" he looked at me, then to Harry, who I was holding against me, Harry was scared and was trying to hide in my chest, then Hermione who was standing next to Harry, pointing her wand at Ron. "Draco, Harry, Blaise and Hermione, headmasters office now.


	5. you matter to me chapter 4

Harry looked Terrified as we walked to headmaster office, we waited outside the door, sitting of chairs Professor Snape conjured for us to sit on, I was worried about Harry, he was shaking, standing up, I wrapped my arms around his waist , I sat back down on the chair, pulling him down on me, he curled up against me, his head resting on my shoulder, I kept a tight grip on him,.

Professor Dumbledore spoke to Blaise and Hermione first, when they walked out Hermione was crying, Blaise had his arm around her shoulder leading her away, I was very Happy that Harry was falling asleep so that he hadn't had to see a broken Hermione. "Boy's would you coming to have a talk" I nodded and slowly woke Harry up "mmm...no" he mumbled half asleep, smiled standing up I picked Harry up and carried him up the stairs, once in the office I whispered in his ear, "Harry wake up, Professor Dumbledore needs to speak to you" he nodded his head, I looked at the professor "I'm sorry sir he is half asleep" "it's quite alright Mr Malfoy, from I have been told he has a good reason to be having trouble sleeping" I smiled and said "he feel asleep before me last night" He smiled, "so what the others said was true, you two are together" "I smiled "that is up to him" I looked down at him , I heard a soft mumble "yes".

Professor Dumbledore had a room ready for us in less than an hour, by his time Harry was asleep, I carried him to our room. he stop in front of a mirror and turned to me " to enter this room say Don't ever say good bye", I smiled and thanked him, as he walked away I said the password, walking in the room, it was as huge, a common room and bathroom downstairs, walking upstairs I discovered that our room was as big as my shared room in my dorm and it was just for me and Harry.

I lay him on the bed, he cured up next to me, I smiled and kissed his head, he smiled and leaned up and kissed me, soon we were lost in the kiss. He down sat my hips, our mouths moved as one, he started to kiss my neck, his hand under my shirt, "Harry, stop we don't have to rush", I was silenced with another kiss, I moaned as his hand started to stroke my length threw my pants. I was hard, I unzipped his pants, stroking him hard and fast, he was moaning "please Dray" I smiled, we undressed each other soon moving together, "Dray" me moan every time I thrust into him, i couldn't stop moaning, "Dray, I go gona, ahh Dray" he screamed out my name as he came, I followed very quickly, moaning his name, I pulled out and laid next to him smiling, he fell asleep not long after, drifting off the sleep, I was happy.


	6. you matter to me chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sometimes a lot can change in 3 months, sometimes nothing dose, this time It's a bit of both, firstly me and got together just over 3 months ago, that's the new bit, but Ron was still as angry and abusive. I hated sitting here, I had never seen him in a hospital bed before, I was so upset that I wasn't there to save him. As sat next to him holding his hand, being anyone and anything that might be able to help, to please help now. this wasn't even the first time Ron had tried something like this, the first was When me and Harry became an item and moved into our dorm room together I changed all my classed to match Harry's.

Harry was never late, there has only ever been one time he showed up late, the first was when he stop to go to the bathroom, he promise me he would be ok, but after waiting ten minutes I got worried, so I walked out of the class room, heading towards the near bathroom Harry was in, when i heard his scream, I ran and got there just in time to stop Ron before he hurt my beautiful b the h the h the h the h the h the h the h the h the h the h the hoy, we didn't return to the class room, we spent the rest of the day in our room, sitting in front of the fire, I would whisper "I'm sorry" over and over again, and each time he would kiss my hand that he was holding and whisper back "it's ok".

The worst was when I was late, Blaise told me that when I didn't show up, Ron laughed and said "haha, the poor little boy, this sad stupid boyfriend isn't here to protect him. I was so angry when i walked in to see Ron standing over and unconscious Harry, Ron had blood on this fist. I fell to my knee, brushing this Hair out of his eyes, he was breath, I stood up and faced Ron, I glared, slowly walking towards him, he laughed, I took hold of his arm, smiling as I bent it then let it crack, he feel to the floor screaming "my arm" still glaring at him I said "touch him again and ill break the other one". I turned back to Harry, he still wasn't conscious, I was terrified about what could be wrong with him, I rushed him to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey, did some test, and told me he would be fine, now I sit here hoping there was nothing wrong, wishing he was in perfect condition , my heart told me he was.


	7. you matter to me chapter 6

Chapter 6

I must of fallen asleep cause I woke up to a hand running threw my hair, i opened my eyes to be blinded by the light of the sun shining through the window, sitting up, "morning Dray"  
>"Harry, your awake" I held his face in my hands and kissed him softly, "are you alright, I was so worried", he smiled and held my hand, "I'm fine" he kissed my hand as he finished his comment.<p>

we talk for 20 minutes, smiling at each other, while waiting for Madam Pomfrey, Harry said he had to see her before he left, I never let go of his hand. It seemed like only a few seconds instead of the 20 minutes for Madam Pomfrey to come and see Harry.

She looked nervous, but Harry didn't seem to realise, Professor Dumbledore enter the hospital wing "you asked me to be here Madam" Harry looked at me, I was just as confused and concerned as he looked, "boys Madam Pomfrey has asked me sit in on this test, because it has never happened here, it has happened, but never here" Harry look extremely worried and scared, I squeezed his hand "what do you think is wrong I asked "we will now after these questions" the professor said, Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat "Harry we need you to be as honest as possible" "o..ok" my beautiful boy looked terrified, I moved to sit next to him on his bed, warping around his small wasted, she looked at Harry then me then back to H jnb;loh;hiouk him, "Mr Potter do you wish for Mr Malfoy to stay", i glared at her, did she really think i was going to leave, ha that's likely. He looked at me and smiled " yes please", she nodded "well lets get started shall we" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

it was simple questions to start with, "you were involved with Mr Wesley, correct" "yes", "He was abusive" he didn't speak after that question only nodded "you are now involved with Mr Malfoy" he looked up and almost smiled "yes" he said squeezing my hand, he rested his head on my shoulder. Madame Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore he nodded, "okay, well there is only one more question, then maybe a test depending on the answer", i was confused and so was Harry from the look on his face, she gulped "have u and Mr Malfoy had relations" still confused we both just stared, she sighed "have you had sex", he looked at me, and we both nodded, "okay then, Harry please lay down" he looked nervous, I moved to the side of the bed and held his hand as he laid down, when she got out her wand the grip he had on my hand nearly killed me, "it's ok, i promised remember".

she placed her want over his stomach, I didn't even think why, she smiled "congrautions your having a baby. He smiled, "it seems that you are 3 months along, and you are having one baby" we both smiled, I pulled him into my arms and kissed his check.

for about 2 hours we were told everything Harry could do and what he couldn't, Harry will have to see Madam Pomfrey every 2 weeks for 2 months just to make sure everything was ok, then after that not so consentingly.

when reach our room and Harry was already falling asleep, I decided to carry him to bed, laying him down, i help him take his shirt off for him to sleep normally, he was asleep within minutes, his last words "love you Dray" then he was gone.

As he slept i could but think, why hadn't I noticed maybe there was a reason why he was always up before me, he was probably being sick, trust Harry to hide that pretend he's not sick, I just thought i was tired, but his pregnancy could have added to everything that is daylily , but his stomach, why had I never noticed his small bump. These thoughts went through my head for hours before finally I wrapped my arms around Harry, my hands resting on his stomach, on top of our baby, smiling as I fall alseep.


End file.
